landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Trees
For editors see also: Prop-Tree. This article is about harvestable trees. Overview Trees in Landmark are very different from trees in most other games. This is because different trees can be chopped down to get different types of wood, all of which have different uses for crafting and different textures and colors when used for building. *You need to go to different landscapes and chop down a variety trees. *Trees yield wood that is used for both Crafting and Building. :*Trees also yield Tree Sap and Tree Fiber which can be used to make a number of crafted items; these two resources are also used when making composite resources (e.g. most cloth); composites are used for both crafting and building too. *After gathering tree resources use a replicator to make cut wood. Cut wood can then be used to craft and build. Logging Tools *In order to gather wood, Tree Sap, and Tree Fiber from trees, you need an axe at the very least. Any axe can be used to chop any tree, but each axe has different benefits. For example, the Charmed Axe increases your chance to discover recipes and other useful items beyond tree-related resources. *Extractors are futuristic tool that looks like giant drills. While it takes a lot of resources to craft extractors, they chop trees very quickly. Like axes, different types offer different benefits. :See the Wood page for more info on types of wood used to craft and build. Types of Trees The best way to learn which type of wood comes from each tree once you are in a specific biome, is to click on the Loot tab of your chat window. There you will see game text that tells you the type and quantity of wood you're gathering. As you chop you will see if the wood is plain, striped, or burled and how much you are gathering. *See the wood types linked in the section above for screenshots of various trees that have specific wood. :Note: the volcanic biom is missing its trees. It's unclear if this is a bug or intended. *All landscapes have two biomes. *'See the Servers and Landscapes page for a sortable table with a list of which island have each combination of biomes.' Trees as Props In addition to the trees from which you gather resources, there are also props that look like just like the type you chop down. These can placed on a build site while building, using the Prop Palette, but may take wood that differs from the type you might get from chopping the same tree down. For example, many of the trees that give you Burled Wood when logging, are places using Cut Striped Wood. Suggested Reading If you are new to Landmark, you may want to read the following pages: *Servers and Landscapes - to help you understand the way the game world is structured and why you will travel. *Gathering Tools - to help you understand why upgrading your axe will greatly improve the efficiency of gathering wood from trees. *Refined Wood - to help you understand how and why you will refine wood for both building and crafting. Category:Raw materials Category:Gathering